Circe
Circe is a teenage E.V.O. with the ability to project sonic blasts from her mouth. For a long time, she staunchly believed that Van Kleiss was the only hope E.V.O.-kind had left, despite his aggressive methods in achieving his goals. However, Circe eventually realized that she and the rest of the Pack were only a means to an end for Van Kleiss. She later quit the group and went off on her own. 2.04, "Alliance" After traveling to Hong Kong, she joined Rex's old street gang and made good friends with Tuck and the others. 2.14, "Hard Target" History Season One Beyond the Sea Circe first appeared at the Cabo Luna beach resort, where she met Rex during a volleyball game. Rex accidentally crashed into her while trying to save the ball, knocking both of them down. Although she was annoyed by the encounter, Rex later convinced her to hang out with him, and she eventually became much more friendly towards him. Later, Circe had to defeat a sea monster E.V.O. as part of the Pack's initiation test. Although she needed Rex's help to defeat the creature, Van Kleiss still allowed her to join, mostly intending to take advantage of her crush on Rex to try and lure him over to his side. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" Leader of the Pack The Pack joined Van Kleiss on his "diplomatic" trip to New York as part of his plot for world domination. Rex tried to talk to Circe but instead of a talk he received a blow to the back of his head. He later woke up inside a prison cell specially made to contain him and Bobo. After escaping, Rex found Circe in an underground passage beneath the UN building. She and Breach were using E.V.O. worms to transport nanite-enriched soil from Abysus into the underground tunnels. When Rex confronted the four E.V.O.s, Circe tried to convince Rex to join Van Kleiss's side willingly, but to no avail, thus forcing Breach, the worms, and Circe to go back to Abysus through one of Breach's portals. Circe was later seen escaping with Van Kleiss on his Whale Blimp. 1.07, "Leader of the Pack" What Lies Beneath After Van Kleiss's death at the hands of Gabriel Rylander, Circe contacted Rex, believing that he could help stop Abysus's increasing instability. Rex believed it to be a trap, but he went anyway, bringing along Agent Six and Dr. Holiday. Upon arriving it seemed that Rex's suspicions were true when Circe showed up with the Pack. However, instead of attacking Rex's team, the Pack helped them defeat an E.V.O. created from the unstable Abysus. The Pack later led Rex to a machine that could revitalize Abysus in the event of Van Kleiss's death. The instructions left by Van Kleiss stated that the only way to operate the machine would be for Rex to use his technopathic abilities to take control of it. When Rex discovered that the machine was meant to resurrect Van Kleiss, he stopped the process in mid-cycle and instead tried to reverse the damage to Abysus. In the process, Rex, Providence and the Pack members, including Circe, were engulfed in an unstable nanite-infused concoction. With no other option, Rex resurrected Van Kleiss who rescued everyone from the unstable nanites after Rex promised to join his side. After Van Kleiss was revived then cured by Rex, Circe and Breach rescued the now human and powerless Van Kleiss. After the skirmish, Rex again tried to get Circe to join Providence but she refused. 1.15, "What Lies Beneath" Season Two Alliance Circe and the rest of the Pack joined Van Kleiss during his excursion into the Bug Jar, where he intended to recruit NoFace and his army. Little did she realize that Rex and Bobo were already there repairing the Bug Jar's malfunctioning shield generator. During a skirmish between Rex and the Pack, she revealed to Rex that Van Kleiss was still after him. When Van Kleiss threw an unconscious Rex at the mercy of NoFace, Circe realized Van Kleiss for what he truly is: a ruthless dictator who sees all his minions as a means to an end. Van Kleiss hinted that he had something on Circe, hence why she continued to work for him despite his aggressive methods. After the shield began to fail, she used her sonic scream to keep all the E.V.O.s in the Bug Jar long enough for Rex to get the shield back online. Afterward, she and Rex went their separate ways. She rode off in a Providence motorcycle, minus the tracking device. She quit the Pack and decided to go wherever she wished and to have a better life. Rex subtly suggested that she join his old gang in Hong Kong. Hard Target Following Rex's advice, Circe had traveled to Hong Kong, China, to join his old E.V.O. gang: Tuck, Cricket and Skwydd. As a security measure against Van Kleiss and the Pack, she drastically altered her look, replacing her dark red overall dress with a dark gray one and dyeing the deep red highlight in her hair bright purple. Rex, having tracked Breach to Hong Kong and fearing that she was seeking revenge on Circe on behalf of the Pack, immediately broke into the gang's hideout, in the process interrupting their breakfast. Rex instead was informed that it was more likely that Breach was playing a prank on him. Deciding that everything was okay, the gang went to a local restaurant to have breakfast. Later, after Quarry was freed, Rex rushed back to the hideout to warn everyone. Unbeknownst to him, Breach had followed him in order to kidnap Circe, whom she planned to give to Van Kleiss in an effort to make up for her own failure. When Quarry was defeated, Rex traded him to Breach for Circe, whom he revealed wasn't taken to Van Kleiss but to Breach's pocket dimension instead. When Rex was about to leave he revealed that he was okay with Circe and Skwydd being in a relationship. However, Circe stated that she and Skwydd were just good friends. After Rex left, the gang began walking home as Skwydd tried to ask Circe out on a date, which she tried to get out of by saying that she and Cricket were going to be doing their hair and nails that weekend. Season Three Assault on Abysus Circe sought Rex's help after she barely escaped Providence's clutches in Hong Kong. After she explained that their friends had been captured by Providence, the two were interrupted by Doctor Holiday, who told Circe that White Knight wanted to speak with her. The rogue leader revealed that they had located another meta-nanite somewhere in Abysus and tasked Circe with leading the mission due to her familiarity with the area. After explaining the severity of the situation, she agreed to help and was accompanied with Rex on the mission. Upon entering Van Kleiss' castle, they were confronted by the Pack, now led by Biowulf, who agreed to listen to them after a brief skirmish. Rex explained the situation surrounding the meta-nanite, although Biowulf claimed that none of them ever saw such a thing in the castle. Upon listening to the conversation, Circe stated that none of them were ever allowed into the lower levels, where it was supposedly held. Black Knight arrived with Providence and began their attack on Abysus, but Biowulf allowed Rex and Circe to search the tunnels beneath the main castle. After helping Rex remove a wall of live nanites blocking the passage, Circe displayed worry for her former comrades and Rex, but he assured her that everyone would be fine and encouraged her to help the others while he continued the search on his own. Circe returned to the upper levels and helped Biowulf fight off the Providence agents, both displaying concern that the enemy used mind-control collars to turn their own soldiers against them in the midst of the battle. They left the main battle and helped Rex, who was cornered by agents, claim the meta-nanite. The group then returned to help out the rest of the Pack, but the castle was lifted into the air and captured by Black Knight's air force. More Providence agents arrived and attacked the trio, but Biowulf understood how important the meta-nanite was and ordered them to retreat with it. As Rex displayed sadness over being unable to save them from Providence, Circe kissed him as a sign of her feelings for him. He then fell from the ledge and escaped with the meta-nanite, looking up in horror as a Providence agent placed a mind-control collar around Circe's neck. 3.09, "Assault on Abysus" Mind Games An enemy of Rex's old gang named John Scarecrow was found disguised as Circe while running from several Providence agents. After saving the imposter and returning to The Plant, Rex remained unaware of John's deception and was surprised when Circe willingly agreed to stay with him at the base. White Knight's team immediately noticed her uncharacteristic behavior and began to have their own suspicions, although John's ruse was eventually discovered when he revealed himself to them. During the ensuing battle, he used Circe's appearance to toy with Rex's emotions, but was eventually knocked unconscious by Doctor Holiday. Later, the real Circe was seen being held by Providence with her mouth gagged by a muzzle. Upon seeing Peter Meechum and several Black Pawns pass by her cell, she stepped forward indignantly to see what was going on. Endgame, Part 2 After the worldwide cure event, Circe met up with Rex accompanied after Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket who were all now human. After Rex had spotted her, he ran towards her and embraced her and worriedly asked if she was okay, and she replied that she was normal. After embracing Rex, she told him that he had put himself out of a job. Physical appearance Circe has pale skin, dark brown eyes, and shoulder-length black hair that has been dyed deep red halfway down. She wears a dark red overall dress with a beige waist belt, over a gray turtleneck and gray pants, with black knee-high boots. She also has light brown bandages wrapped around her forearms and upper arms. According to Dr. Holiday, Circe is very pretty. When Circe uses her sonic scream, a second tubular, fanged mouth moves through her first one and temporarily rips open the flesh surrounding her mouth. Circe changed her attire at one point while living in Hong Kong with Rex's old gang. Instead of being colored deep red, her hair was halfway dyed a light plum color, and her overall dress was colored dark gray as opposed to being dark red. She still wore the same pale brown arm bands and knee-high boots she had worn in her previous outfit. Rex said that he liked her new look, which Circe took as a compliment. Later, Circe returned to her initial color scheme. Personality Circe is serious and has a dry wit. She believes that it is ultimately impossible for E.V.O.s and humans to get along in the world. Thus, she joined The Pack, thinking that being with other E.V.O.s like herself would allow her to find a place to belong. She will do whatever it takes to help E.V.O-kind no matter what the cost. After joining Rex's old gang, Circe became much calmer and seemed to have fun for once. She was often seen with a smile on her face, and she seemed to enjoy spending time with her friends. She also had a more positive attitude, as she had found the place where she really belonged. After Providence was taken over by Black Knight, and her friends were captured, she felt depressed yet also angry at those responsible. Despite having left the Pack, Circe does still display concern for their well-being. Powers and abilities E.V.O. abilities Circe can control her nanites, allowing her to manipulate her mouth into a large fanged tube that can project ultrasonic blasts. Her sonic bursts are quite destructive, allowing her to easily break through metal, concrete, rocks, and defeat opponents bigger than herself. It appears that Circe's screams also have other capabilities, stating herself that she once accidentally destroyed a bus driver's pants with her powers by finding the "exact frequency of polyester". 2.14, "Hard Target" Hence her name, Circe also can lure other E.V.O.s towards her with a siren-like call. The closer E.V.O.s are, the more overwhelming it becomes. However, using this ability for long periods can tire Circe out. She also finds it somewhat difficult to adjust her frequencies to debar calling certain E.V.O.s. Circe has been successfully cured as a result of the Worldwide Cure event and thus no longer has any E.V.O. abillities. Other abilities Circe is skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat. She's capable of launching powerful kicks and punches. Her strikes are quick and strong, as shown when she was able to easily knock out Rex with one good kick. Relationships Rex Salazar :"I want you to know that all this was never about me just using you." — Circe to Rex Circe first met Rex when he crashed into her on the beach. Although she resented him at first, Rex eventually convinced her to hang out with him. Later, they had fun racing together on four-wheelers. However, after receiving a phone call from the Pack, she ran off on Rex right as he was boasting to the loser about their victory after playing beach vollyball. Later, Rex helped Circe defeat a sea monster that she had summoned using her sonic cry. As part of an initiation test to join The Pack, she was supposed to kill the monster alone. However, the situation quickly spiraled out of control, and she soon realized she needed Rex's help. Much to his surprise, Rex discovered that Circe was an E.V.O. just like him. After killing the monster as a team, they attempted a kiss, but were interrupted by the Pack. Rex tried to convince Circe to forget the Pack and come with him to work for Providence. She refused the offer, however, saying that she would rather face Van Kleiss' punishment than work for Providence, as it was "not her life." Before disappearing through Breach's portals she commented "I did have fun", leaving a heartbroken Rex on the beach. After learning that Circe worked for the Pack, Rex was both disappointed and distrustful of Circe, though he did not seem to be able to prevent himself from wanting to make her see reason because of his feelings for her. After her time with Rex, Circe seemed slightly worried when Van Kleiss told her that Rex was very important to him, implying that she cared for Rex's safety. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" At one point, Circe knocked Rex out while he was trying to uncover Van Kleiss' plans. She later explained that this was "only to distract him until all of it was over." She has been shown to be more merciful towards him than the other Pack members, as she once commanded Breach not to attack Rex. She also appeared to feel guilty about capturing and imprisoning Rex. 1.07, "Leader of the Pack" Later, Rex desperately tried to tell her that Van Kleiss was only going to make things worse for everyone if he proceeded with his alliance with the inhabitants of the Bug Jar. She refused to listen, however, and angrily engaged him in hand-to-hand combat. She then knocked him out and took him to where Van Kleiss and NoFace were. However, much to her horror, she discovered that Van Kleiss had willingly turned Rex over to NoFace in order to close the deal. After Rex was injured in a battle with NoFace, Circe begged Van Kleiss to stop the fight. However, he warned her not to assist Rex. Circe later decided that her true loyalties lie with Rex, not Van Kleiss. She helped Rex in repairing the shield generator. Outside the Bug Jar, Rex assured her that she was now free to make her own choices. She and Rex were seen holding hands but broke apart when they saw Bobo approaching. Circe then departed on a Providence bike, given to her by Bobo, and went off on her own to have a better life. 2.04, "Alliance" Later, Circe gave Rex a warm, comforting hug as thanks for saving her from Breach. She was surprised, however, when Rex calmly pushed her back toward Skwydd, saying that he was fine with her and Skwydd being a couple. This unexpected statement caused Circe to laugh nervously. She assured Rex that she and Skwydd were just good friends. When Rex succeeded in retrieving the second meta-nanite from Van Kleiss' castle, Circe was about to tell Rex how she really felt about him. However, they were all interrupted by Black Knight seizing the castle. In the end, when Circe sacrificed herself for Rex, they shared their first kiss. She confessed that it was never just about using him in the past, but because she had real strong feelings for him. Later, a fully cured Circe and Rex ran to each other and warmly embraced, happy to be together again. Biowulf Circe does not seem to like Biowulf, since he sees her as nothing more than a disposable underling. However, despite the bickering, the two have assisted each other on numerous occasions. Van Kleiss Circe thought that Van Kleiss was the best hope for E.V.O-kind. Despite her loyalty to Van Kleiss, he seemed to care very little about Circe's well-being, as he was willing to let her drown in Abysus' corrupted nanites. On several occasions, she was shown to feel guilty about Van Kleiss using her as his secret weapon and leverage against Rex. The final straw came when she saw that Van Kleiss was willing to allow NoFace to nearly kill Rex. After witnessing this, she finally understood that he only saw the Pack as a means to an end. Later, Breach stated that Van Kleiss had been looking forward to "chatting" with Circe, implying that he wanted to exact punishment for betraying him. Circe angrily replied that Breach should "give him a message" from her and blasted Breach with her ultrasonic scream. 2.14, "Hard Target" This suggests that Circe has fully turned against Van Kleiss. Breach : "I hate you, Breach." — Circe to Breach. 2.14, "Hard Target" Circe seemed to get along with Breach, or at least enough to get a job done. When Circe told Breach not to attack Rex, Breach stopped immediately and gave Circe and Rex a chance to talk to each other. 1.07, "Leader of the Pack" This shows that she respects Circe's orders to some degree. Later, when Breach feared that Van Kleiss would learn of her failure, she kidnapped Circe through a portal and took her to her own private pocket dimension. Breach reluctantly returned Circe after Rex forced her to make a tradeoff: Circe in return for not letting Van Kleiss find out about Breach and Quarry's agreement. Before Breach left, Circe stated that she hated her, ending their so-called friendship. 2.14, "Hard Target" Skwydd : "Really... Just...good friends." — Circe regarding her friendship with Skwydd 2.14, "Hard Target" Circe is shown to get along well with Skwydd. She is often seen smiling at him and she seemed to enjoy having hand-to-hand combat training with him. When Rex said that he was fine with her and Skwydd being a couple, she assured him that she and Skwydd were just good friends. After Rex left, she sarcastically asked Cricket "Can you believe it?", referring to Rex's assumption that Skwydd and Circe were a couple. Later, Circe was shocked when Skwydd sacrificed himself in order for her to escape from Providence. Appearances Trivia * According to Rex, Circe is just as rare as him since he hasn't met many humanoid E.V.O.s that are still sane and in full control of their powers. * Most of the time when the Pack is shown, Circe is not around. 1.06, "Frostbite" 1.09, "Dark Passage" 1.21, "Payback" 2.01, "Rampage" * She is the only Pack member seen using a cell phone. 1.15, "What Lies Beneath" * She stated that she once destroyed a bus driver's pants with her powers by accidentally finding the "exact frequency of polyester." * In the series, it is never mentioned if Circe is incurable or not. However, in the video game Generator Rex: Agent of Providence, it is mentioned that she is incurable. Generator Rex: Agent of Providence References Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Female characters Category:Major characters